Cantas o Cantas?
by Tsuki no Tsuki
Summary: Lograr tus sueños es lo que te hace más feliz, pero ¿que pasa cuando tu sueño se vuelve la razón de todos tus males, en especial no ver a tu persona amada? Prejas tradicionales como dream pair, dirty pair mi favorita , sweet pair, silver, entre otras
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

¿Qué pasaría si no puedes hacer nada por la persona que amas?

¿Y si lo único que quieres es estar con esa persona amada, pero las giras mundiales no te lo permiten?

¿Dejarías lo que amas por la persona que amas?

Las giras por el mundo son usuales cuando eres parte de una de las bandas más famosas de todos los tiempos, pero se vuelven un problema y una frustación cuando éstas se vuelven la causa de todos tus males.

En los actuales años las mejores academias se han reunido para formar la corporación Seishun, de la cual salen los mejores grupos, bandas y solistas y entre los cuales se encuentran los más guapos de todo Japón. Asemás de ser una de las más poderosas compañías de todos los tiempos.

La vida te premia con muchas cosas, pero esas cosas tienen su valor, sobre todo cuando eres aclamdo por las multitudes. Pero no todo es tan malo, claro, hasta cuando los que estan por encima de ti deciden separarte de lo que más amas y te ponen con tu ex.

Esta es una historia basada en _**band of Prince, **_con las canciones de cada grupo y personaje.

Shonen, parejas varias; silver pair, dream pair, ex golden pair entre otros.


	2. Mucho Gusto

Capitulo : Mucho gusto

En la oficina del director de Seishun Music (S.M) se discutían los temas a desarrollar esa temporada, entre ellos, quienes irian a la gira mundial de SM.

En un sálón basatante amplio se encontraban los managers de los diferentes grupos tratando de que su grupo fuese el elegido.

-_Seigaku ya esta lista para esta temporada-_decia una mujer, Ryusaki Sumire.

-_no, Fudomine puede ir perfectamente-_hablò otro hombre

-_Director..._-susuró el asistente

-_no, esta temporada irán todos juntos, pero no como bandas, esta será una gira completamente distinta-_habló el director

-_qué?!-_exclamaron ambos a la vez

-_es buena idea, asi se pueden eliminar las diferencias entre los grupos-_intervino el anciano de Rokkaku

_-informen a sus grupos sobre esto y que apartir de mañana haré audiciones para decidir que hace cada cual, pero todos harán algo-_cuando los representantes se disponian salir el hombre habló de nuevo-_no, avisenles que en una hora más habrá una reunión en el estudio de reuniones._

Todos los representantes se retiraron a los respectivos estudios para informar a sus chicos sobre la reunión. Efectivamente el edifio de SM era muy grande y poseía estudios,auditorios y todo lo necesario para realizar música para cada uno de sus "asociados" (por asi llamarlos).

Reunidos todos los grupos, sólo se esperaba la hora indicada para la junta, los miembros de todos los grupos y músicos en general estaban muy intrigados con todo eso de una reunión no programada, pero ninguno de los managers había dicho ni media palabra sobre la reunión que habían tenido.

-_de que creen que se trate la reunión?-_preguntó Gakuto

-_no lo sé, nya_-contestó Kikumaru

-_debe de ser algo realmente importante, el director no realiza estas cosas asi de rapido-_opinó Syusuke

-_hola chicos-_saludó Ootori quien llegaba junto a Shishido.

-_hola Tarou-kun-_saludaron los otros-_Shishido, que les pasó?_

_-pues me quedé dormido y Tarou tuvo que venir por mi-_contestó Ryou sin vergüenza

-_pues ahora que lo pienso, siento que falta alguien aquí-_comentó Ootori mirando a su alrededor

-_falta Ore-sama, aún no se digna a aparecer,nya-_respondió Eiji

-_chicos!-_llamó el asistente del director-_en unos minutos estará con ustedes el director._

Todos se alistaron en sus asientos esperando que aquel hombre hiciera su aparición, murmuraban entre ellos y trataban de especular sobre el tema central, ciertamente, nunca habían estado tan intrigados con algo.

Minutos despúes se abrió la puerta dejando ver al director de SM.

-_jóvenes, los he mandado llamar porque tengo que anunciar el programa para la gira de esta temporada-_tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó-_esta temporada no irá sólo un grupo a la gira, todos irán..._-se escuchó un gran murmullo en el salón-_pero no como grupos-_un largo "ahhhh" se escuchó esta vez-_esta vez será aleatorio, es decir, cada vocalista cantará una canción, ya sea sólo o con más voces y luego vendrá el siguiente y se mezclaran las voces. Se entiende?_

_-director-_habló Fuji-_eso quiere decir que será algo así como un mix de todos y cada uno de los miembros de SM?_

_-exactamente-_sonrió-_a partir de este momento todos se prepararán para la gira y ensayarán todos juntos._

Con esto se dió por terminada la reunión y cada cual se fue al estudio de su banda. Era un día bastante lindo como para desperdiciarlo, así que cada uno le hecharía ganas para pasarlo lo mejor posible con cada canción ensayada ese diá.

Mientras en elestudio de Seigaku se preparaban inmediatamente para ensayar, Inui comenzó a sacar unas cuantas cosas de su mochila, entre ellas unas botellas un tanto extrañas y que alarmaron a la mayoría de sus compañeros, exceptuando claro, a Fuji.

_-tengo ganas de probar tu último jugo-_sonrió el tensai

-_claro _n_nu-le sorprendía que a alguien le gustaran sus jugos, ni siquiera él era capaz de sobrevivir a uno.

-_bien, quién canta primero?-_preguntó Tezuka

-_yo, nya!!!!!-_exclamó el neko saltando de su asiento-_Inui por favor, pon la pista de "**MY LOVER**". Quién puede hacerme la segunda voz?,nya_

_-yo la haré-_contestó Syusuke-_aunque no tengo el mismo tono que Gakuto_

_-no importa, es sólo para ver como sale con un ligero -_le sonrió con un leve, pero muy leve sonrojo al ver los zafiros de su amigo.

-_bien, ahí va-_anunció Inui

La música empezó a sonar y el pelirrojo comenzó a tomar el ritmo dela canción y a dejarse llevar por la música.

_Asa kara kimi wa selfish onedari shiteru kyou no main dish  
Itsumo yori yashiku shita kedo aikawarazu no stiffish_

_Ketsumatsu wakatta COMEDY nando mo miteru ano DVD  
Gobyou go gofun go wakatte STOP soko made_

_Mou kimi wa asa kara yoru made  
Atama wo hanarezu I'm so fill up!_

_Kuchi wo sukoshi akete nanika iita geda ne  
Nettaiteki ni hot ni yuuwaku shite yo my lover_

Al decir esto último levantó su dedo índice e indicó a ningún punto específico haciendo una pose juguetona.

El ensayo fue interrumpido por el asistente del director de SM quien se dirigió a Ryusaki y ambos salieron a charlar fuera del estudio, todos quedaron perplejos ya que la mujer no tenía muy buena cara al oir algo que le dijo el tipo, asó que asumieron que serían malas noticias.

Después de un rato entró la mujer junto al asistente y una joven de no más de dieciseis años de edad, de cabello castaño, ojos verde ambar, estatura mediana y tez blanca.

-_chicos-_llamó Ryusaki-_apartir de hoy se une un nuevo miembro a SM..._

_-el director decidió que estaría en Seigaku hasta nuevo aviso-_interrumpió el asistente

-_qué?-_fue la pregunta general

-_dijo que sería muy útil en este grupo-_continuó el hombre-_saluda a tus nuevos compañeros_

_-hola_-hizo una leve reverencia_-watashi no namae wa Kakeyuki Tsuki desu...(mi nombre es...), mucho gusto en concerlos. _


	3. Reconciliación

Capitulo dos: "Reconciliación"

-_hola_-hizo una leve reverencia-_watashi no namae wa Kakeyuki Tsuki desu...(mi nombre es...), mucho gusto en concerlos._

Todos quedaron mirandola un momento, no entendian que era lo grave de todo aquello como para que su manager se pusiera asi de mal. El asistente hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo del estudio.

-_creo que apartir de hoy seremos compañeros de...¿banda?...-_puso uno de sus dedos en su mejilla en pose pensativa-_debo decirles que soy una gran admiradora de SM, en esppecial de Seigaku-_sonrió

-_hola, soy Kikumaru Eiji, nya-_saludó el pelirrojo_-encantado Kake..._

_-sólo dime Tsuki, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido-_lo besó en la mejilla, a que el chico se sonrojó y los otros le miraron raro-_que?? a poco aquí en Japón no se saludan así?_

_-no-_respondieron todos-_pero tu no eres japonesa?-_preguntó Oishi

_-sí, pero he vivido bastante en américa por el trabajo de mi padre y allá la gente se saluda con un beso en la mejilla-_respondió encogiendose de hombros.

-_bueno, basta de interrupciones-_habló Ryusaki-_vuelvan al ensayo _

_-haii..._

El pelirrojo volvió al escenario y tomó de nueva cuenta el microfono, Fuji se sentó a su lado y comenzó a "ayudar" con la segunda voz al chico (1).

_Ashita nani wo ageyou? kyou kara motto mitsumeteyou  
Itsumo yori kimi no koto tsuyoku omotte hamigaki shite you _

_Denki wo kesshite sugu hiita mizu no oto hiita fuan majiri no oto_

_Fukanda kimi no koto I can't hold you but I want you  
Zenshin honshin kimi dake ni muchuu_

_Mou boku wa asa kara yoru made  
Kimi dake omotte look so lazy_

Y así continuó el ensayo, la joven estaba sentada enfrente del escenario con un cuaderno sobre sus piernas y cada cierto tiempo tomaba un par de apuntes (n/a:no es que se crea Sadaharu ni mucho menos). Ryusaki miró su reloj y salió sin avisar donde iba.

Pasado el tiempo llegó la tan ansiada hora del almuerzo y todos se prepararon para salir, claro que no mucho puesto que más tarde debían regresar a ensayar nuevamente.

-_neee Syu-chan, vas a casa?_-preguntó la joven al tensai

-_no, por qué?_

_-espera, ustedes se conocen?-_intervino Momoshiro

-_si, somos amigos desde hace tiempo-_contestó Tsuki-_cuantos años ya?_

_-no lo sé, unos...cinco?-_cuestionó el castaño

-_ok, ya entendí_

_-chicos, quien quiere ir a comer hamburguesas?-_preguntó la joven

_-yo!!!!!!!-_exclamaron todos a la vez

-_pues vamos-_todos salieron detrás de la joven

Fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida que había cerca y ordenaron. Juntaron unas mesas y se sentaron todos juntos.

Pasados unos minutos, llegaron las respectivas órdenes, no hace falta decir que así como llegó, Momo ya estaba pidiendo otras. Mientras comían todos comentaban el ensayo y el como sería la gira que se estaba planeando, también sobre el por qué de la actitud de su manager con respecto a la joven, a lo que ésta no quiso emitir comentario alguno.

De pronto un hombre se acercó a ellos, en especial a la joven y todos quedaron al pendiente de lo que decía. (n/a:manera de ser unas viejas copuchentas xD)

-_Tsuki-chan, cantarás hoy?-_preguntó el hombre

-_hoy?...no lo sé...-_respondió pensativa-_a qué hora comienza el ensayo?-_pregunta general a nadie en especial

-_a las 14:30_-respondió Oishi

-_en ese caso, déjeme terminar y subo al escenario_-respondiócon una sonrisa.

_-gracias-_dijo para luego retirarse

-_cantas aquí?-_preguntaron todos juntos (excepto Tezuka y Fuji)

-_en mi tiempo libre, el dueño es un viejo amigo de mamá-_respondió encogiendose de hombros

-_y qué estilo de música?nya?-_preguntó interesado Eiji

-_no tengo un estilo propio, me gustan las canciones en español, como viví muchos años en américa escuché mucha música en ese idioma._

_-cantantes como quien?-_preguntó Oishi interesado

-_Laura Paussini, que es italiana, Luis Fonsi, Reik, música romántica en general._

_-yo conozco a algunos de ellos-_comentó Oishi

-_saaa...-_dijeron todos

-_qué canción vas a cantar ahora?-_preguntó Fuji

-_"En cambio no" de Laura Paussini_

-_me gusta esa canción, nya-_comentó Eiji para sorpresa de todos

-_a poco te gusta ella?-_preguntó la joven

-_Fujilko me pasó unas canciones de ella hace un tiempo, nya~-_respondió mirando al castaño con cierto sonrrojo, diablos, por qué se sonrrojaba cada vez que lo miraba de frente?

_-bien, el escenario me espera. Eiji, tú te sabes los acordes de esa canción?-_preguntó sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos

-_ehhh...sí...me los sé-_contestó algo atontado

-_me puedes ayudar?_

_-claro, nya._

Ambos chicos subieron al escenario y el pelirrojo tomó la primera guitarra que vió y comenzó a tocar.

_Quizás bastaba respirar, solo respirar muy lento  
Recuperar cada latido en mi  
Y no tiene sentido ahora que no estas,  
Ahora donde estas  
porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aun  
Diciembre ya llego,  
no estas aquí yo te esperare hasta el fin_

_En cambio no, hoy no, hay tiempo de explicarte  
Y preguntar si te ame lo suficiente  
Yo estoy aquí y quiero hablarte  
ahora, ahora..._

La joven y el pelirrojo se lucieron sobre el escenario, recibiendo las ovaciones de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Cuando terminaron todas las personas que comían en el restaurante les aplaudieron y ovacionaron por largo rato hasta que bajaron del escenario, en ese momento se acercó un chico pelirrojo, más alto que Kikumaru y al cual todos reconocieron como el "_señor entrevistas"_ de Jyosei Shonan. La joven pasó de él olímpicamente y este la siguió para hablarle.

-_oye Tsuki, cómo estas?-_preguntó el joven

-_muy bien, pero no gracias a ti-_respondió dándole la espalda

-_vamos, sabes que no fue mi culpa, pasó hace tanto tiempo..._

_-Tsuki-chan, estas bien? nya?-_preguntó el joven neko

-_no te preocupes Ei-chan. Hiroshi, ya pasaron casi seis meses de eso...puedes olvidarlo ya?-_le miró con los ojos llorosos

-_yo no y tú? ya lo olvidaste todo?_

_-qué sucede? no entiendo absolutamente nada-_comentaron algunos

-_Hiroshi fue mi novio hace algún tiempo-_un _"ah?"_ se hizo presente-_pero como todos sabemos, su club de fans es odioso y no deja que nadie excepto ellas se acerquen a él, y Hiroshi eligió a sus fans antes que a su novia_

_-baka-_se oyó en general

-_pero bueno...ya ha pasado medio año...creo que es mejor dejar eso atrás, no es bueno tener rencores, más aún cuando se es canatante, ne?-_comentó la joven

-_tienes mucha razón-_afirmó Fuji

-_muy bien-_tomó una bocanada de aire-_Wakato Hiroshi, volvemos a ser amigos?-_preguntó la castaña tendiéndole la mano

-_yo...claro, por supuesto-_sellaron el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos.

Todos quedaron mirando la escena un tanto confundido, hace menos de dos minutos la chica era completamente indiferente de Wakato, y a los dos segundos después estaba haciendo las pases con él, aunque algo de eso era muy cierto, no es bueno para nadie guardar rencores, eso sólo te hace alguien amargado y te mata por dentro, además, como bien había dicho la chica, ellos eran cantantes y no podían reflejar malos sentimientos en sus canciones. Esto de seguro lo iban a recordar por el resto de sus vidas.

Ya en el estudio de SM, los miembros más curiosos del equipo se acercaron a la joven para aclarar sus dudas.

-_sinceramente creo que es algo idiota que cuando tienes un novio y luego terminan no se hablen más, porque al fin y al cabo fueron novios, amigos, estuvieron juntos durante el periodo que duró la relación, y pienso que una amistad así no se debe perder por algo como una relación amorosa_-respondió simplemente Tsuki

_-tienes toda la razón_-le apoyó Oishi

_-minna! terminó el receso, ahora a cantar_-ordenó Tezuka

_-Mitsu_...-susurró la joven que estaba del otro lado del salón

_-creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con él también_-le dijo el Tensai que estaba a su lado.

_-tienes razón..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**bueno, en este capitulo explique mas la relacion de la joven en todo esto, ya que ella influira bastante en el fic...**_

**_quiero agradecerle a _****_ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY_** **_que ha ayudado bastante..._**

**_jejeje_**

**_hasta la proxima_**

**_dejen reviews para saber q opinan_**


	4. ¿Otra más?

Capitulo tres: "¿Otra más?"

Al día siguiente hacía un clima realmente frío, el cielo amennazaba con dejar caer nieve en cualquier momento pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto a cierto pelirrojo que vagaba por las calles tan temprano. Era raro en él levantarse tan de mañana pero no había podido dormir, no después de pensarlo tan detalladamente. Su relación con Oishi había cambiado bastante desde la última vez, pero ahora si estaba seguro de lo que sentía y definitivamente si continuaba con esa farsa se arrepentiría el resto de su existencia.

Llegó a una cafetería que estaba de paso y algo en su interrior le dijo que debía entrar. Dentro la temperatura era agradable y el lugar en sí era acogedor; recorrió con la vista todo el lugar y divisó a alguien, la chica nueva y...¿Tezuka?, tal vez estaban hablando sobre esa cosa que dijo Ryusaki-san...pero pronto notó que ella lloraba, de seguro algo había pasado. Se acercó disimuladamente para escuchar algo, se sentó en la mesa de atrás y agradeció a kami que su madre le obligara a ponerse un gorro de lana para cubrirse del frío, así no notarían su "desapercivida" cabellera roja.

"-_todavía me es difícil poder perdonarte...pero Syusuke me dijo algo, y es por eso que debo hacerlo-_dijo la joven"

"-_lo sé, he cometido demasiados errores en mi vida...-_habló más para sí que para su acompañante-_¿entonces...?"_

_"-oh vamos, eres mi hermano, no puedo estar toda la vida sin hablarte-_le sonrió con cariño"

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto último...¿había dicho hermano?...se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, cuando salió su detenido por el brazo, giró a ver a su captor.

_"-ohaiyo-_saludó la joven-_vas a SM?_

_"-ah, hai...ohaiyo, nya-_saludó un tanto extrañando de que la joven lo haya descubierto"

Ambos caminaban en silencio. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que la joven entrara en Seigaku, durante las cuales Sumire se había adaptado a que la chica estuviera con ellos. Las cosas iban marchando a la perfección en cuanto los planes del director de SM, pero éste había dejado fuera un detalle importante fuera de la reunion, el cual epercutiría fuertemente en destino de varios de los miembros del equipo.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

_"-creo que llegué temprano-_pensó un lindo joven de corta cabellera pelicereza-_maldito despertador adelantado-_maldijo a la nada"

Se dirigió al salón donde guardaban las cosas el grupo de Hyoutei dispuesto a terminar la letra de una canción, que, si bien no era para él, era de suma importancia en su carrera, o al menos eso creía el acrobático chico.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta abrirse, ni mucho menos vió que alguien entraba. La figura se sentó junto al él y lo contempló por unos segundos, al darse cuenta de que el pequeño ni en cuenta con él decidió atraer su atención; posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y el otro saltó tremendamente salotando un grito de muerte.

_"-maldito Yuushi, ¿acaso quieres matarme?-_dijo algo más calmado-¿_cuanto llevas aquí?"_

_"-un par de minutos, supongo-_se encogió de hombros-_hola-_saludó sin más"

"_-hola-_respondió poniéndose de pie-_¿cómo estas?"_

"-_cómo diría mi prima, no me quejo-_sonrió ampliamente-_¿y tú?"_

_"-pues...igual. ¿Vas a ensayar con tu violín?-_preuntó señalando el estuche de este"

"_-hai, hasta el momento voy a tocar "October" con Atobe y necesito aprenderla bien"_

_"-aparte de ti, ¿quién más toca el violin?-_rió ante el doble sentido de su pregunta (1)"

"_-creo que Shiraishi, Saeki y...Kajimoto..."_

_"-pero creo que el único que sabe las canciones eres tú-_sonrió sentándose de nuevo al lado del tensai"

"_-por cierto...supe que mi prima está trabajando aquí...-_comentó el peliazul"

"_-¿en serio?...cómo es que no le hemos visto...-_respondió el pelicereza"

"_-eso es porque está en Seigaku-_habló el chico del lunar a sus espaldas-_el director la mandó a trabajar de lleno allí"_

_"-ya veo...hace tiempo que no la veo...-_suspiró el peliazul"

"_-pero hoy hay ensayo general...de sobra que nos cruzamos en algún momento-_animó el moreno"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"_-nee, abuelo...-_el hombre la miró-¿_estás seguro que quieres que yo haga la elección?"_

_"-¿quién más?...tú eres joven, además que sabes de los gustos de las chicas y chicos de tu edad...-_respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro"

"_-entonces necesito una asistente...y conozco la mejor y la perfecta para el trabajo...¿puedo trabajar con ella?-_preguntó con su mejor sonrisa"

"-_por supuesto, recuerda que esta compañía será toda tuya cuando yo me retire"_

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mientras tanto, en el estudio de Seigaku ya estaban todos reunidos esperando que la joven castaña hiciera acto de presencia, si bien había llegado temprano, había ido a la oficina del director pro sitación de este y luego había llamado porque tenía algo importante que anunciar.

Un par de varios minutos (na:eso es raro u.u) la joven apareció de lo más tranquila, al observar que todas las miradas estaban en su persona paso al escenario y tomó asiento en el borde de este.

_"-¿qué es lo tan importante que tenías que decir que te demoraste casi una hora en bajar?-_preguntó molesta Ryuzaki (na:si, porque la oficina del director esta hasta el último piso)"

"-_bueno, hoy les presentaré a alguien que trabaja para mi, y aunque el director no ha hecho el anuncio oficial, mi asistente y yo elegiremos las canciones para los conciertos-_respondió con una tranquilidad desesperante-_porque el concierto mundial también va-_agregó ante las miradas incrédulasde los demás. En ese momento tocan la puerta-_al parecer ya llegó. ¡Pase!"_

_"-permiso...-_una chica de cabellera castaña rojiza, de piel algo tostada y de ojos castaños con aire aburrido hizo acto de aparición en el estudio"

"-_ven, acércate-_le indicó y la joven se ganó a su lado-_ella es Sumeragi Hanako, mi asistente-_la mencionada hizo una leve reverencia-y como ya menicioné (o tal vez no), desde hoy estrá con nosotros."

"-_pero esto es inaudito-_alegó Ryuzaki"

"_-no es mi culpa, sonórdenes de arriba, si quiere quéjese con el director-_habló la castaña cabreada, la mujer salió del lugar maldiceindo por lo bajo"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Más tarde estaban todos reunidos en el gran estudio esperando el ensayo general, el director para variar aún no llegaba y ni rastro de alguno de los managers.

"-_minna-_habló la castaña-_el director se ausentó por una reunión de última hora, así que yo tomaré su lugar...para los que no me conocen, soy Kakeyuki Tsuki...-_un murmullo se hizo presente-_y ella es mi querida asistente, Sumeragi , ella los nombrará a cada uno según el orden que dejó el director...si los músicos saben canciones que sean de otros chicos que no sean de su grupo, por favor toquenlas...recuerden que en el concierto será así-_sin más bajó del escenario"

"-_bien...Shiraishi Kuranosuke, "Prayer"-_habló la ojicastaña"

"-¡¡_Ecstasy!!-_dijo el rubio subiendo al escenario junto con los músicos"

La melodía pronto comenzó a inundar el estudio.

_Kasukana fuan mo nokoshitakunakute  
Dekiru subete kake zenryoku shisou  
Jibun to tatakau itami ga itsuka  
Honto wo no chikara ni naru_

_Motto tsuyoku girigiri no Haatto to  
Giaru no nakade ikitai no sa_

_Kono koe wa ima mo hibiiteiru  
Boku ga itsudemo sakebi tsuzukeru  
Mou nidoto todokanai yo na omoi nara sutete shimae  
Now keep it trying screaming_

_Te garuna jishin ni oborete mitari  
Mawari no yatsura ni obiete mitari  
Jibun wo horobosu honto no teki wa  
Kono mune ni isonderu_

_Donna toki mo girigiri no Haatto no  
Bekutoru yurashitakunainda_

_Kono koe ga ima mo nari amanai  
Yudan surunato sakebi tsuzukeru  
Tsukamitore tooi yume Perfect Winner  
Asai kaikan nante iranai hikara_

_Owaranai koko jya owarenai  
Sa motto saki made hono me de mitai  
Hateshinai tabi e tsureteku omoi nara nemurasenai  
Now keep it trying burning_

_Tomaranai dare mo tomerarenai  
Konna tokoro jya maketerarenai  
Shouri yori saki e yuke Perfect Winner  
Motome hashiridashita  
My hero passion_

_Kono koe wa ima mo hibiiteiru  
Boku ga itsudemo sakebi tsuzukeru  
Mou nidoto todokanai yo na omoi nara sutete shimae  
Now keep it trying screaming_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_bueno, a partir de ahora comienza la historia_**

**_los primeros 3 capis eran para presentacion..._**

**_cualquier duda o consulta no duden en preguntar, nya_**

**_en cuanto al (1) de la frase que dijo Gakuto..._**

**_no se en sus paises sera lo mismo, pero en el mio, cuanto haces mal tercio o sobras en algun lado te dicen que estas tocando el violin, obviamente gakuto lo decia en el buen sentido, yuushi es un excelente violinista (y muy sexy *¬*), esop_**

**_se cuidan mucho, nya_**

**_bye-nya_**


	5. El cumpleaños de Keigo

_**Capitulo cuatro: El cumpleaños de Keigo**_

_**(**__**Especial anticipado varios meses**__**)**_

4 de Octubre, un día normal para cualquier ser mortal; para ser exactos, un hermoso día de otoño: ni mucho frío ni mucho calor; un día perfecto para salir a pasearo realizar actividades al aire libre.

En una casa como cualquier otra, uno de sus habitantes se encontraba plenanmente dormido, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde y merecía un descanzo, además era su cumpleaños y deseaba que nadie le molestara con llamadas mañaneras ni ese tipo de cosas, nadie excepto...

_-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KEI-CHAN!-_exclamó una vocecilla al lado de su cabeza.

-_¿Ahn?-_se quejó aún adormilado.

-_Vamos, vamos, levanta Kei-chan-_insistió la castaña.

-_Ok-_se incorporó y se talló los ojos para desperezarse-_woh, me alegra haber despertado._

_-¿Por qué?-_preguntó de manera inocente, cosa que le pareció muy tierna al joven del lunar.

-_No todos mis cumpleaños me despierta una linda chica en pijama-_respondió elegante y galante-_te ves linda así._

_-Jeje-_rió alegre la joven-_bueno, vamos, el desayuno está listo._

_-¿Me hiciste el desayuno?-_inquirió sorprendido.

-_¿No lo hago siempre?-_hizo un mohín con los labio de forma infantil.

_-Aún amurrada te ves linda-_picó divertido ya en pie.

-_Vamos, la comida se enfría-_le tomó del brazo y lo jaló al comedor.

***+*+*+En algún lugar del centro comercial+*+*+***

-_No puedo creer que arrastraras a Oree-sama hasta aquí-_dijo sentándose en un banquillo.

-_Oh, vamos, ¿acaso pensabas quedarte encerrado en casa?-_preguntó sentada junto a él.

-_Pues...-_sacó su móvil y lo abrió para ver la hora.

_-Nada de eso-_le arrebató el aparato-_hoy serás sólo mío, no dejaré que nadie más nos interrumpa-_apagó el aparato y lo guardó en su mochila-_no me reclames, sabes que odio cada vez que te llaman-_agregó ante la molestia del otro.

-_De acuerdo-_bufó.

-_Nya, ven, vamos a comer algo-_le tomó de la mano y le sonrió inocente.

-_Ok, pero deja de hacer esas caras, Oree-sama no gusta de ellas porque le convencen con facilidad-_regañó divertido.

-_Jejeje...vamos-_le tomó del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en él para luego comenzar a caminar.

***+*+*+Mansión Kakeyuki+*+*+***

-_¡Chicos!, ahí no-_exclamó Hanako al ver lo que hacían Momo y Ryoma-_con cuidado o Tsuki nos mata._

_-Que conste que hago esto por que las penas de Tsu son pero que las del infierno-_comentó Yuushi con una enorme maseta en brazos.

-_Así se habla-_animó Keiko con pompones que sacó de Dios sabe donde y echaba porras a todos los ahí presentes.

-_¿A qué hora estarán por aquí?-_preguntó Ootori levantando un enorme mantel blanco.

-_Media hora más-_respondió Sumeragi alzándose de hombros.

***+*+*+Minutos antes de la llamada+*+*+***

La conversación estaba muy amena, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por una melodía que al joven heredero le pareció molesta.

-_Moshi moshi-_contestó la joven.

-_No es justo, a Oree-sama le prohíbes hablar por móvil y tú lo haces-_reclamó el joven.

_-Shh, no te comportes como un crío-_apartó el móvil para regañarlo-_ah, sí…-_volvió a referirse al teléfono-_sí…media, sí…ok, entonces la mitad…bye-nya-_cortó la llamada.

_-¿Quién era?_

_-No seas chismoso Keigo, no te viene-_dijo restándole importancia-_¿vamos por un helado?_

_-Ya que…-_contestó resignado.

_-Lo que me recuerda que olvidé tu regalo en la mansión de mamá, ¿te parece si luego pasamos por él?-_le tomó de frente por los hombros y le miró con carita inocente.

_-Ah…-_respondió.

_-¿Te aburro?, o ¿preferirías estar en por ahí organizando una fiesta?-_intervino de pronto con la vista fija al suelo.

_-¿Ahn?, no, no es eso-_se apresuró a responder.

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Es que…por extraño y descabellado que parezca, no me gusta ser tu centro de atención, me gusta más que tú seas el mío._

_-¿Quieres que me vaya o me aleje de ti?-_inquirió con los ojos llorosos.

_-¡No!, no quise decir eso…-_respondió presuroso.

_-Pero lo dijiste_

_-Sí, pero de mala forma…lo que quise decir es que no me gusta ser el centro de tu atención cuando no puedo estar sólo contigo…hay demasiada gente…quiero abrazarte y quedarme contigo por largo tiempo._

_-Keigo, creo que el calor te está afectando o te estás juntando demasiado con Yuu-chan, estás muy cursi últimamente._

_-Oye, intento ponerle romanticismo al momento-_le reprochó divertido.

_-Nee, Kei-chan, acércate-_pidió y el joven obedeció-_te amo-_le susurró en el oído

_-Yo también-_le dio un corto beso.

***+*+*+Una hora más tarde+*+*+***

La oscuridad y un silencio sepulcral reinaban en aquel lugar, dos figuras se adentraban lentamente por aquel enorme pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su destino.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en un lugar espacioso, con una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación rodeada por muchos libreros enormes cargado de libros y cosas de arte.

-_Mamá debió salir-_comentó a la nada-_aunque me extraña que ni el servicio esté hoy._

_­-Sí, es extraño-_afirmó el otro.

_-Tengo hambre, ¿te parece si bajamos a comer algo?_

_-Claro-_aceptó, a decir verdad, pese a que pasearon durante todo el día y comieron, su estómago reclamaba un poco de atención.

Se dirigieron de vuelta a la planta baja luego de unos minutos, y llegaron al gran salón.

-_Veamos donde está el interruptor…-_tanteó la joven hasta encontrarlo-_aquí-_la luz se encendió y…

_-¡¡SORPRESA!!-_gritaron todos abalanzándose sobre el joven heredero

_-¡Alto!, lo tocan y se olvidan de ser semes-_amenazó la joven

_-Etto…ok-_respondieron todos

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila y amena, todos compartieron una hermosa velada, en especial aquel joven tan carismático de Hyoutei.

Aquella noche fue la más especial, pues la pasó en demasía bien y compartió cama con su ser más amado.(1)

* * *

**_bien, pues_**

**_salio algo cortito pero fue por falta de tiempo, _****_agradezco a musaga y zafiro por todo_**

**_ah, (1) es porque solo durmieron juntos, no paso nada mas ^^u_**

**_espero les haya gustado, _****_me disculpo por subirlo antes pero mañana no puedo_**

**_se cuidas mucho_**

**_dejen reviews please_**

**_jeje_**

**_bye-nya_**


End file.
